poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle (song)
Belle is a song from the movie, Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics Full song Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Man 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Baker: Good morning, Belle! Belle: Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: Where are you off to? Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-'' '''Baker:' That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: Never part of any crowd Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Good day! Man 1: How is your fam'ly? Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 2: Good day! Woman 2: How is your wife? Woman 3: I need six eggs! Man 3: That's too expensive! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Bookseller: Ah, Belle. Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Bookseller: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Bookseller: Not since yesterday. Belle: That's all right. I'll borrow...this one! Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice! Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Belle: But sir! Bookseller: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! Gaston: I know! LeFou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: '' But she's-'' Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know-'' '''Gaston:' And that makes her the best. And don't ''I deserve the best?'' LeFou: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Man 1: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon! Man 2: Good day! Man 3: Mais oui! Woman 1: You call this bacon? Woman 2: What lovely grapes! Man 4: Some cheese... Woman 3: Ten yards! Man 4: One pound. Gaston: 'Scuse me! Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife. Gaston: Please let me through! Woman 4: This bread... Man 5: Those fish... Woman 4: It's stale! Man 5: They smell! Baker: Madame's mistaken. Townsfolk: Well, maybe so! Good morning! Oh, good morning! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! Townsfolk: Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! Reprise Belle: Madame Gaston, Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, His little wife No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned... Trivia Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast Songs Category:Songs named after characters